Hunting for a fox
by badbrother104
Summary: when shippo gets hurt, kouga decieds to take him to his cave.


Shippo walked through the woods, hungry as hell. He had not eaten for 3 days. "Man, every time I find food some demon comes up and makes me drop it……….Oh, so hungry." He walked for what seemed like hours and then he found some fresh sqash. "Mmmmm, sqash." He quickly picked a dozen of them.

"Hello little fox demon."

Shippo turned around to find a huge, ugly, demon.

"You look so good, I think I will eat you" The demon licked his lips and drew out his claws.

"You know, foxes always have a trick up there sleeves." Shippo pulled out a tiny spinning top and threw it at the demon. As it hit the demon, it grew to enormous size, crushing the demon in the process. Shippo sprinted off into the deeper part of the woods. He continued to run, until he look back and hit a tree. "ouch, that really hurt."

"Not as much as I am going to hurt you"

Shippo turned around to see the demon he was fighting and 3 other ones.

"No matter, like I said earlier, foxes always have a trick up there sleeves." Shippo pulled out a little toy doll and threw it on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared and all of the sudden, there was two Shippos.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Yelled the demon.

Both Shippos ran off in opposite directions. "Catch me if you can." yelled both Shippos.

"We will." smirked the demon. Two of the demons went after the Shippo running to the left and 2 went after the one running to the right. After running after the Shippo on the right, they caught up with him and slashed at him. When they did, the Shippo disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Damn brat."

Mean while, the other two demons were chasing the real Shippo. It was not long before they caught him.

"Let me go!"

"Never! Now, it is time to die!" The demon squeezed Shippo so hard that he passed out, but the before he passed out, the last thing he heard was "Look, what we have here. A bunch of worthless demons."

Shippo awoke on a bed of many furs. He looked to the right to see a hazy figure leaning over a fire. "Ah, your awake." The voice sounded familiar but Shippo could not figure out who it was, until the figure turned. It was Kouga, leader of one of the many wolf packs.

"Why did you save me?" Shippo asked in a very weak voice.

"I don't know. When I made it to the demons holding you, you looked like you had passed out. I went ahead and slaughtered all the demons and I brought you back to my cave. You were lucky I was looking for food in that area."

"Thanks for saving me but, I didn't need you to bring me back here." Shippo tried to get up.

"I wouldn't try to get up if I were you. You got beat up pretty badly."

Shippo look at his legs to see that they were bandaged up. He also saw that his cloathes had a lot of holes in them. He could smell the scent of blood all over him. "I can guess that you slaughtered them quickly without any thought."

Kouga smirked "You guessed right."

Shippo crawled over to the fire to warm his self. After a long time of scilence, Shippou spoke. "How come your are not with anyone from your pack?"

"I left them a month ago to find someone."

"Who?"

'I don't know yet."

"How can you not know."

"I just don't. Here, you look hungry, eat this." Kouga threw Shippo a roasted fish. Shippo stared at it wide eyed and began to eat incredibly fast. "Wow, you must have not eaten for days." Shippo ignored him and continued to eat. After another silence Kouga started to talk. "So, who are you traveling with now a days."

"I don't travel with anyone anymore."

"So you travel by yourself every where?"

"Yep."

"Well then, who's your mate?"

"I don't have a mate."

"That's a shame, a cute face like yours and you don't have a mate." Kouga stared at Shippo. "Would you like to know how it fells?" Kouga smirked and got down on all fours.

"Kouga you are scaring me." Shippo started to back up.

"Come on little fox. Let me show you the wonders of having a mate. The pleasure of having a mate" Kouga started to speed up

"Kouga, stay away or else!"

"Or else what? You will use you little illusions on me?"

"Nope, this." Shippo pulled out a sutra and threw it at Kouga. It stuck to Kouga's head. "I will do that."

"Ha! It did't work." Kouga tried to continue to move, but could not. "What?"

"See what happens when you don't listen." Shippo smirked.

"So, you used a sutra that made it so I could not move. Clever."

"Well, you will be staying there all night." Shippo finished eating his fish and climbed back in the bed of furs.

"What! I bring you to my home and tend to your wounds and this is how you repay me!" Kouga yelled at the top of his lunges.

"Well, that is what you get. You are going to sit there all night and I want you to know why you are there." Shippo did a tiny laugh

After a few hours, Shippo awoke to a demon sound. It was coming to the entrance of the cave. "Oh crap!" He quickly ran over to Kouga and took off the sutra. "Wake up! There is a demon coming to the cave."

"Wha?" Kouga blinked and yawned. "There's a what?"

"A demon coming to the cave, moron" Shippo screamed

"Well, that's your problem isn't it?" Kouga smirked. "I don't fell like helping you."

"What? you...fine!" Shippo ran to the entrance of the cave "Fox fire!" Even though he put all his might into that on fox fire, it was not use. It did not even move the demon.

"Nice try little one." The demon smacked Shippo across the face and sent him flying. Shippou hit the wall of the cave with a bang and fell to the ground.

"Your going to have to try harder then that." Shippo pulled himself up and reached inside his pocket. "Spinning top!" Shippo threw the top as it grew and landed on the demon. "That should buy a few seconds." Shippo dumped a few things out of his pocket. 4 sutras and a mushroom. When the spinning top stopped the demon got up.

"To hell I will send you!"

"Only is you can reach me." Shippo smirked and stood still as the demon ran to him. When the demon got close enough he was stopped by a barrier.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Next time, don't underestimate me." Shippo pointed to the three sutras. One on the wall, one on the ground and one on the opposite wall. The demon laughed.

"Sooner or later you will have to come out of there, and when you do, I will eat you."

"Well, that is true that I will have to come out sooner or later but, you will not be able to stop me." Shippo took the last sutra and stuck it to the mushroom. He then jumped up as high as he could and threw the mushroom over the demons head. When the mushroom was just over the demon, it transformed into a little stone statue and fell on the demon. The demon fell to the floor as the statue hit him. "See what happens we you underestimate people? Now you will stay there until I figure out what to do with you." As Shippo walked out of the barrier, the demon started to slowly get up.

"It takes much more then that to keep me down."

"Well then, I guess I will have to add more." Shippo pulled out 7 more mushrooms and threw them at the demon. As they hit they turned into statues. The demon fell to the ground but, started to get up once more. "Stay down!" Shippo pulled out 9 more and threw them at him but, it did no good. The demon got up and shook off all the statues.

"Now die!" The demon grab Shippo before he had time to run back into the barrier.

"Kouga, help!"

"All right, all right." Kouga leaped up and jumped to the demon. "Let him go now!"

"Never!"

"All right then, we do this the fun way." Kouga leaped into the air and kicked the demon in the side. When he did this, the demon dropped Shippo. "Now it is time for you to die." Kouga jumped as high as the cave allowed him and rammed his foot into the demons head, smashing hi skull. The demon fell over and died. "That was too easy." Kouga picked up the carcass and threw it out the cave.

"Easy for you to say." Shippo got up and walked over to where the old fire was. "Fox fire!" Shippo lit the fire place and huddled around it.

"Catch." Kouga threw Shippo some fish. "You need your strength."

"Thanks." Shippo quickly dug into his fish. As he was doing this, Kouga sat down across from him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here is some water." Kouga grabbed a canister filled with water and threw it at Shippo.

"Thanks." Shippo quickly drank the water. After a little, the fire went out and Shippo tried to make it to the bed but couldn't.

"Your too weak from the fight. Here, let me help." Even though Shippo was a teenager, It was easy for Kouga to lift him up.

"Thanks again."

"No prob." As Kouga started to walk to the bed he made for Shippo, Shippo stared up as him. Koga was actually kind of……cute. Shippo turned all the shades of red. When Kouga tried to put him down, Shippo grabbed onto Kouga's neck and kissed him. Kouga was taken back a little by it but, he liked it. Kouga and him fell onto the bed, still locked in there kiss. Shippo released the kiss.

"Take me away." and in that cave 2 souls became one. 


End file.
